Love of a Sibling
by Dreamcreator
Summary: RE EDITED! Lena Thorul contenplates about her life. Some reference from the old comics and the Superman Returns movie.


**RE EDITED! I FOUND A COUPLE OF MISTAKES IN HERE AND DECIDED TO FIX IT UP. I ALSO ADDED A COUPLE OF PARAGRAPHS TO IT AS WELL. THE SEQUAL IS UP IF YOU ARE INTERESTED.**

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

**Hi!**

**This is my first time writing a Superman fic. I've mostly done were Smallville and Yugioh, but I wanted to try something new. This story ignores some things from the movie Superman Returns, don't get me wrong it was a good movie; it just needed a little bit more work that's all.**

**This story involves Lena Thorul, an original character from the comics. I don't know why they didn't put her in the story. She is a good guy, not one of the villains. I will tell more at the end.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Superman, the comics or the characters.**

**Please enjoy! Read and Review!**

* * *

**Love of a Sibling**

Metropolis was extremely busy, cars leaving or heading to work. The sun's setting rays reflecting the many windows of skyscrapers, blinding the citizens. The Daily Planet was busy running the headlines for tomorrow, stories containing Superman feats or the next project of Luthor Corps or robbery of the week.

At the Metropolis Hospital the activity was starting to become slow. Last night they had four horrific accidents and twenty complicated surgeries' that all the staff members were relieve that it was going to be a slow day. Most of the doctors and nurses were going home for the weekend.

Dr. Lena Thorul was one of those doctors. The young woman was dead tired for working over twenty four hours nonstop. She smiled and waved goodbye to the other nurses, doctors, and patients as she headed for her office, to grab her things.

Lena was an extremely bright and cheerful young lady, always helping people. She was one of those rare doctors that listen to you and never turn you away. She was a small woman, with very pale skin, and long brown hair that almost reached to her hips.

The only thing odd about this innocent woman was her eyes. They were neither brown, green, or blue. They were _lilac_. _A bright color of lilac. _Lena couldn't remember, but she and others think it was a birth defect. No one is really sure, but Lena has lived with it for a long time.

A nurse passed by. "Good night Lena." She said with a smile.

"Good night to you too, Marie." smiled Lena as she saw the woman head for the elevator.

"See you Monday!" cried Marie.

"Alright!"

Lena kept on walking. She couldn't wait to head home for the weekend.

_I can't wait to see my little nephew_! Thought Lena with a grin. She was babysitting her five year old godson, Jason Kent, while his parents, Clark and Lois Kent went to dinner.

_Or planning a surprise party. _Lena by accident found out while at the park with Clark, Lois, and Jason. Lena went looking for Jason, when her psychic powers kicked in and found Jason talking to his friends wanting to know if they could come to his Aunt Lena's surprise birthday party.

Yes Lena did have powers, but she was no hero or villain. Her life was already complicated as is and didn't want to make it even more. She found out she had these powers at a very young age. The only ones to know about it were her and…

Her older brother.

_Don't think about it. Think of something else, like the party_. Saturday would be her twenty-fifth birthday. A woman of her age shouldn't be even a doctor yet, but Lena was exceptionally smart for her age. By the time she was eighteen she had finished four years of college. She finished medical school at twenty! She was definitely a smart girl.

Being smart also came with fame; Fame that Lena didn't even want. When Metropolis found out that Dr. Eleanor Selena Thorul was coming to work at their hospital, reporters from everywhere were trying to get an interview with the young doctor. Lena had to keep hiding from them, which she was very good at. Lena would always be camera shy.

In her first week at working at the Hospital, reporters would be at the front door, wanting to catch a glimpse of her, and Lex Luthor wanting to talk to her.

The man was a multi-billionaire. He owned almost everything in Metropolis, and used his money for his own purposes. The citizens of the city said that he was one of the most ruthless men and would do whatever it takes to get what he wants. When he heard that the Hospital was hiring Lena, he had went down there and try to convince her to work for him as his personal doctor.

She had refused him, very politely telling him that she didn't have much experience in the medicine field and wanted to prove to herself that she could be a doctor. He then said he understood, and kindly said goodbye to her. Lena didn't think much of this, just saw him as a decent gentleman (despite all the rumors.) but when the staff of the hospital found out they were in shock! Never had Luthor ever done an act like that. Usually when someone turned him down, he would either threaten them or do something… much worse. It was a mystery to them.

Lena never knew why, but for the last couple of years he kept offering, and she politely turned him down. For some strange reason he keeps asking.

Lena had to stifle a laugh. It was also that time when she met Clark and Lois.

**Twenty year old Lena, just couldn't take any more of it. The reporters were hounding the Hospital trying to catch the young woman. Thankfully no one knew what Lena looked like, so she was safe going into the hospital, dressed up like a patient, with a hat hiding her brown hair, and black sunglasses hiding her lilac eyes.**

**Today, she decided to enter the Hospital through the back way. She carefully sneaked her way through the parking lot almost to the entrance. She stopped when she saw a couple of reporters trying to poke their way in. **

**Lena sighed. How was she supposed to get to work now? She then saw a couple of Orderlies putting laundry into those roll away baskets. When they weren't looking Lena jumped in and hid underneath a couple of sheets.**

**The basket started to move.**

"**Finally." whispered Lena. Her moment of triumph didn't last that long. When the basket cart stopped and voices could be heard. After a moment something landed on her.**

"**Oww!" said Lena.**

"**Since when does laundry talk?" asked a woman's voice.**

"**Since said laundry just got trampled on." replied Lena, taking off her sheet. She saw another woman with black hair and brown eyes wearing a white blouse with a jacket and skirt. Beside this woman, was a man with a blue business suit that was way too baggy for him. He had dark locks with glasses covering up his green blue eyes.**

"**May I ask who you are?" asked Lena.**

"**Name's Lois Lane. Reporter for the Daily Planet."**

**Lena gulped. Oh great, she had to run into reporters. Man, were these people stubborn.**

"**I'm Clark Kent." said the man holding out his hand. Lena took it. "Fellow reporter as well."**

"**Nice to meet." said Lena. "So what's your story?"**

**Lois looked at her. "We were assigned to get an interview with Dr. Thorul, but we haven't been able to meet her! It's as though she doesn't want to be found."**

"**Really." said Lena.**

"**Ever since we got this assignment our boss, Perry, we've been trying to find information about the doctor, but we haven't found anything. It's like she just appeared out of thin air. Not one picture could we find of her." **

**Lena shivered. She really didn't want to remember her childhood and explain to these people why nobody knew who she was.**

"**We have Jimmy at the front looking for her."**

"**Jimmy?" asked Lena.**

"**He's our photographer. So who the Hell are you?"asked Lois.**

"**My name's Lena. I'm a…reporter too." said Lena quickly.**

"**Huh, well just to let you know we're getting this story first missy. Not you!" exclaimed Lois.**

**The cart stopped. They heard the Orderly say it was safe to come out. Clark got out first, then helped Lois and Lena get out.**

"**Well I hope you succeed." said Lena as she started to walk off.**

"**Wait, aren't you doing a story on Dr. Thorul?" asked Clark. Lena shook her head.**

"**Nah, somebody else is doing that story. I'm here for another one."**

"**Really?" questioned Lois skeptically.**

"**Yeah." said Lena. She looked around to make sure nobody else was listening. "I'm doing a story on Tom Welling and Michal Rosanbaum. They are staying at this very hospital."**

"**Wow!" said Clark.**

"**I know. But you didn't hear it from me. So long." said Lena waving goodbye to them. As she headed for her office to change, she shut the door and laughed so hard that tears were coming down her face.**

Lena giggled at that memory. They had kept doing that for a couple of more weeks, when suddenly Lois broke her leg on one of her Lex Luthor stories that involved any type of crime or scheme that he had came up with. Superman had brought her to the hospital where Lena had treated her.

Lois was mad, but calm. She asked coldly if Lena ever got her story on the two actors. Lena had replied yes and showed Lois and Superman her autograph pictures of the two actors.

When Clark came over to the hospital to check on Lois, she told him what had happened. Clark was in a fit of laughter already forgiving Lena for lying to them. Lois took a little bit longer, but she forgave her too. They became friends and Lena was like a part of the family. She got to meet Jimmy, who she thought was a little bit hyper active and funny.

Lena had always been shy and really didn't have any friends. But with them she felt comfortable and could be normal around them. She didn't tell them that she had psychic powers and never will, unless she had to.

_And I'm not looking forward to that day_. Thought Lena. She was already weird enough.

She sighed as she started to remember.

She remembered when they asked her to be at Clark and Lois wedding. She was the Maid of Honor while Jimmy was the Best Man. Lena and Jimmy had to contain their laughter as Lois was being happy and not her sarcastic self. It was a terrific day.

The biggest thing however was when both of them came to her and asked her a very important question. Would she like to be the Godmother of their child? Lena literally dropped her files and hugged the happy couple, congratulating them. Lena had been the one to deliver Jason Jonathon Kent to the extremely happy and tired Lois and Clark.

Those were her greatest and precious memories. Lena had very few of them. They made her happy and …sad. They made her think of her childhood and … the news that she hadn't told her friends yet.

"Dr. Thorul." said a man in a doctor's coat, distracting Lena from her thoughts. "I've got x-ways of the Franklin boy." He handed the x-ray to Lena. She looked at it.

"It seems that his leg is mending very nicely. He'll just have to stay the night here and go home in the morning, but if anything goes wrong just give me a call."

"Okay Doc. Boy, will his family be relieved. His brothers and sister were worried sick about him. Well thanks. See you later." said the man and left.

"Yeah, later." said Lena sadly. The word family and siblings had brought in some deep wounds that she wished she didn't remember.

Like the following that happened a few weeks ago.

"**Come on Aunt Lena!" cried Jason. The little boy with black hair and innocent blue green eyes was looking at his Godmother who was catching her breath. Lena wondered where that little boy got all his energy from. How fast that kid could run.**

"**Jason! You're not supposed to leave my sight. If you do, your mother is going to kill your poor auntie." said Lena with a playful pout.**

"**I'm sorry." said Jason pitifully. Lena just smiled and hugged the adorable little boy.**

"**It's okay you little rascal. Come on, we have to meet your parents at their job. We might even get to see Superman."**

"**Yay!" cried Jason. Lena laughed and held his hand as they both walked to the Daily Planet. Along the way Jason started asking questions.**

"**Aunt Lena, when is your birthday?"**

**Lena looked down at him. "December seventh. Why do you ask?"**

**Jason looked up at her. "I want to know what to get you for your birthday."**

**Lena smiled. How sweet. "You don't have to get me anything."**

"**But I want too! Do you want a train set?" asked Jason.**

**Lena shook her head. "No."**

"**A teddy bear?"**

**Lena smiled, "No."**

"**A music box! Mommy says all girls like music boxes; the ones with ballerinas' on top of them. I think they're too girly. They might have cuties."**

**Lena stopped in her tracks, a daze look in her face. "No, not a music box. I had one a long time ago."**

"**Really?"**

"**Yes, I gave it to my older brother."**

**Jason looked shocked. "I didn't know you had big brother!"**

**Lena immediately got out of her thoughts. She never revealed that part of her life to anybody, not even Clark and Lois. She was slipping.**

"**A long time ago, Jason, but let's not talk about it."**

"**Why?" asked Jason innocently. Lena sighed.**

"**It's complicated, honey."**

"**Oh. Well then I know what to get for your birthday then. Your big brother! How about that Aunt Lena?"**

**Lena smiled sadly and hugged the little boy.**

"**That would be the greatest gift for me." murmured Lena.**

Lena recalled after taking Jason to his parents, going home and grabbing the only things that she had from her past: a necklace shaped like a dove that belong to her mother (Lena wore it all the time under her shirt) and a photo album. Containing pictures of her family that was no more.

She cried as she remembered; A father that was a strict man, a caring mother that was dearly ill, and an older brother that had his head in science. They deeply cared for each other. But when Lena had turned six her mother had past away from heart cancer. That's when all the trouble began.

**Shouting could be heard from downstairs in the living room. Seven year old Lena was hiding behind the railing of the stairs. It had been a year since her mother had died and the fighting between her father and brother had grown increasingly. **

**She didn't know why they were fighting. Her father was a lawyer while her brother wanted to be a scientist when he grew up. He always said that one day he would be famous and make the family rich.**

"**I can't believe you did that! Aren't you ashamed young man?!" cried their father.**

"**It's none of your damn business old man! None of it would have happen if they…"**

"**No more excuses Alexander! You're dragging our name into the dirt!"**

"**That's all you care about! About our social status and your reputation!" yelled Alexander.**

"**That's it! I will have no more of you causing problems and having the police come here every day. I want you out of my house right now! Get your things and leave! You're no longer a part of this family!"**

"**Fine! I've had it with this place! I didn't even want to be a part of this family!"**

**Tears came into Lena's eyes. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs and hid in the closet. They kept on going till they stopped. The door to the closet suddenly opened. Lena looked up to see a teenager of seventeen looking down at her. He was pale with brownish red hair. His gray blue eyes were filled with rage, and then suddenly became calm as he looked at the little girl and picked her up.**

"**Hey you little minx. Shouldn't you be in bed?" he asked.**

**Lena nodded. "I heard yelling."**

**The teen sighed. "Sorry if we woke you up. I didn't mean too."**

"**Are you really leaving Alexi?" asked Lena with tears coming down her cheeks. Alexander swiped away the tears.**

"**Yeah, I am." he finally said.**

"**Is it because of me?" asked Lena.**

"**No! It wasn't about you. It was about me. Don't you ever blame yourself for my mistakes." explained Alexander.**

"**Then why are you leaving?"**

**Alexander sighed, "It's complicated."**

"**Will you come back? Please?" asked Lena. Alexander took her to her bedroom and set Lena down on her bed. He motioned her to lie down so he could tuck her in.**

"**I will. Someday." He said. "When I make something out of myself, then I'll come back for you."**

**Lena fiddled with the hem of the sheets, thinking. Suddenly after a moment, she reached over for a small circular golden box. She held it out for her brother.**

"**Here Alexi."**

**Alexander looked at her. "That's Mom's music box. The one she gave you. I already have the watch she gave to me. I couldn't possibly…"**

"**Please. That way I know you will keep your promise. I already have Mommy's necklace." Lena pulled out the dove shaped necklace from under her nightgown to prove her point.**

**Alexander smiled. "Okay. I promise." he kissed her on the cheek as he tuck her in.**

That was the last time Lena ever saw her brother.

A month later after Alexander's departure, her father was reading the morning paper at breakfast. Lena was eating her waffles, when her father gasped. She had asked what was wrong, but all her father said was to pack her things that they were leaving.

Lena never fully understood why they had to leave their home and move somewhere else. She didn't understand why her father had changed their last name as well. She couldn't even remember what her true last name was any more.

Then when Lena was eight years old, her father was killed in car accident. Lena was then sent to live in a orphanage, since she had no relatives on either side of her family. It was terrible. She was treated horribly along with the other orphans. A few months of this abuse, Lena and a few others had run away.

They split up after a week of running. Lena had found a Church that accepted her and took her in. She lived there and went to school there. That's when they found out she was intelligent and sent her to the best schools. That's when Lena decided to become a doctor. That way there would be no suffering from families. She would give them the best of care. She could treat anyone and make them feel better.

Except that she couldn't do that to herself.

Still in her own little world, she didn't realize that someone was walking into her. They both bumped into each other fell to the floor.

"I am so sorry!" exclaimed Lena. "I wasn't paying attention and…"

She didn't finish her sentence when someone lifted her up by the arms. She looked up to see the face of Lex Luthor looking down at her.

"I am so sorry! I…"

"It's alright Dr. Thorul. It was my fault to begin with. I wasn't the one looking where I was going."

Lena looked at Luthor. He was a pale man with no hair on any part of his head. He was tall, around in his mid thirties yet was still attractive. His deathly cold blue gray eyes were looking at her in wonder.

"Still, Mr. Luthor it was really my fault. And don't you dare say it wasn't! Because I know very well that I wasn't looking, believe me."

Luthor chuckled and shook his head.

"Maybe or maybe not."

"Sir, I hate to pry, but may I ask what you are doing here, so late?" asked Lena, hoping it wasn't another offer to be his personal doctor again.

"I was talking to the Medical Board about a few business deals. Now if you excuse me, I have another meeting so good night Dr. Thorul." He walked right past her.

"Good night to you too, Mr. Luthor." said Lena. She was surprised that he didn't offer again, but he did seem to be in a hurry, so she wasn't going to pry. She had other things to worry about.

Her cell phone started to ring. She picked it up.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Lena."_ said Clark.

"Hi, Clark! I will be there in an hour. Just give me some time to grab my things."

"_Okay. Listen me and Lois were wondering…do you think you could babysit Jason tomorrow? Lois and I have…some work to finish and we were hoping…"_

"I'll be there Clark. What time?" asked Lena, knowing very well what was going to happen tomorrow.

"_Oh around six in the afternoon is fine."_

"Okay Clark I'll be there. See you later."

"_Okay bye."_

She hung up her phone. Her good mood came back. She couldn't wait for that party. Of course she would act surprise, her friends had did it all for her. She would open up presents, laugh at Jimmy for trying to blow up balloons, and dance with her friends all night long.

Because it would be her last birthday she would ever have.

Lena's body became tense. A couple of weeks ago, she had caught a cold, and went for a checkup. When her doctor came back, he brought along with him an oncologist. They had found a low white cell blood count in her body and it was severe.

Lena was dying from heart cancer.

The doctors had said it was terminal. No treatments could be done for. She had asked how this could happen so suddenly. They said it was genetic and Lena had inherited the disease from her mother. They couldn't explain why it was showing now and how fast it was progressing.

She then asked how long she had. They had said maybe a year if she was lucky. Lena didn't have the heart to tell her friends yet. She was still in shock from the news itself.

Lena had plans for the future. She wanted to get married and have a family. She wanted to be a part of the Kent's life and see Jason grow up along with his future brother or sisters that he might have. She wanted to find her brother, Alexi and see if he was enjoying life.

_Stop it. You're making it worse_. Thought Lena. She would tell them in all good time; maybe in a couple of weeks, when she had absorbed the terrible information.

Lena had finally reached her office. She opened the door and took a look around her neat and tidy office. She then saw something on her desk that wasn't there before. She closed the door and headed for her desk.

It was a box. A small lilac colored box. Lena thought it was an early birthday gift. She looked at the tag.

It said: LIFT BOX UP.

Lena shrugged and carefully lifted the box up to see what it was hiding.

What she saw made her drop the box and gasp.

Right there on her desk was a note tied to a small circular music box. _Her mother's music box._

Lena nervously grabbed the note, lifted it to her face, and read it.

_My dearest Lena,_

_I hope that I am not too late giving this back to you. I've been trying to find you for years, but to no avail. Until I finally did, but it was too late. I am a changed man now. One that shouldn't interfere with your life right now._

_I want to let you know, that it wasn't your fault that I left so many years ago. I had problems with the law and to this day still do. I was angry that our father took you away from me, but yet he probably did it all for your own good and protection. I can't really blame him for his actions._

_But I made a promise little sister. I promise that I would always protect you. You were the only thing that kept me going. I was so proud when I found out you had become one of the world's greatest doctors._

_But on to serious matters. Especially on the matter of your cancer. Why haven't you told anybody yet?! This is serious! You should be getting treatment and not be thinking this is the end of your life. I have talk to several of the best oncologist and they are willing to help. I left their numbers in this card._

_I wanted to wish you a happy birthday my little minx. I have already missed so many._

_I hope that one day you will forgive me._

_Love,_

_Alexander_

Lena clutched the letter to her heart and started crying.

"I forgave you a long time ago, Alexi. I still love you big brother." She wept softly.

Outside the door, silent tears went down the cheeks of Lex Luthor

* * *

**So what do you think? This is my first time writing a Superman fic, so please be gentle when you review. Yes Lex Luthor is really Lena's older brother. They were very close and cared about each other, till Lex became a villain and his family took Lena away from him. That way he couldn't hurt her. He is over protective of her.**

**People I have looked this up. I am not lying.**

**Well I hope you enjoy! Write if you think I should continue this. I'll probably make it a Smallville fic.**

**Review please!**

**Thank you!**

**Dreamcreator**


End file.
